Detrás de la leyenda
by TereHilyan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre con Zelda mientras Link cumple con su destino?. En un futuro este fic contendrá Zelink , Sheiklink : .
1. El nacimiento de Sheik

Hace algunas semanas comenzé a a jugar Zelda OoT otra vez!, la verdad, era algo que habia quedado pendiente de cuando tenia como 9 años, nunca me lo terminé D:. Y eso, despues de leer varios fanfics, me dieron ganas de escribir uno propio.

Este mi primer fanfic, mi primero de la vida!. Me da un poco de verguenza que lea esto gente experimentada xD, pero bueno, de alguna forma se tiene que empezar. Este "cápitulo" no sabia si dejarlo como prólogo, si, hubiera quedado mejor así , pero filo e_e. Este es un inicio, se trata de como Zelda llegó a convertirse en Sheik. No tiene nada de romance por ahora, pero lo que vendra será SheikxLink o ZeldaxLink (es como lo mismo :B), se supone que será sobre una historia paralela que ocurre tras las aventuras de Link en OoT, espero que sea de su agrado.

"**Detrás de la Leyenda".**

_1.-El nacimiento de Sheik._

Con un galope desesperado se alejaban del castillo la pequeña princesa y su niñera, atrás quedaban todas las comodidades, los deberes reales, lo que vendría sería realmente duro. Huyendo del terrible Ganondorf, dio una última mirada a lo que por años había sido su hogar, su reino, y al pequeño héroe, su único amigo, quién la miraba confundido.

Sólo atinó a lanzar la ocarina del tiempo, qué sería un instrumento vital para que aquel chico continuara con su difícil misión. Esta sería la última vez que se verían en un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>La lluvia no cesaba, ya habían recorrido varios kilómetros desde el campo de Hyrule.<p>

-Estaremos bien…- decía una agitada Impa. Zelda cerró fuertemente los ojos, el miedo que sentía todavía no comenzaba a desaparecer, lo único que quería era que terminara pronto su recorrido. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más seco, claramente había dejado de llover, era un lugar parecido a un desierto. La pequeña princesa trató de hacer memoria de sus clases de geografía, se parecía al desierto Gerudo , pero no lo era, ya que aquel quedaba en otra dirección respecto del castillo de Hyrule, trataba de reconocer el lugar, pero, no podía, definitivamente debían estar muy lejos de Hyrule.

-Hemos llegado, pequeña-Dijo Impa, bajándose del caballo, luego tomó la mano de la princesa, para ayudar a que esta descendiera también. Al tocar el suelo con sus pies, Zelda se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante caliente, el calor empezaba a subir. Puso uno de sus brazos encima de su frente para taparse un poco del sol, y así lograr divisar algo entre tanto desierto. Cuando la vista comenzó a hacerse más clara, pudo percatarse de que unos metros más allá el camino terminaba, y pareciera que hubiese un acantilado.

-Impa, ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Zelda, con la respiración un poco entrecortada, estaba cansada, sudada, sucia, y la ropa le pesaba.

-Realmente, se siente como que estuviéramos en el fin del mundo, pero acércate un poco- Impa comenzó a avanzar hacia el "fin del camino", Zelda la siguió insegura. A medida que se acercaban podía verse hacia abajo del risco, unas tierras abandonadas, parecían ser restos de una civilización antigua.

Zelda no alcanzó a pronunciar ninguna palabra, cuando Impa la tomó entre sus brazos y brincó hacia aquel lugar. Saltó metros, Zelda asustada, cerró los ojos y abrazó a su niñera fuertemente, pero al abrirlos, vió que ya se encontraban en tierra firme, no les había pasado absolutamente nada.

-Impa, eres asombrosa-dijo admirada, Zelda- pero aún no me has dicho donde nos encontramos.

-Fíjate bien- Dijo Impa, señalado hacia un gran muro que se encontraba frente a ellas, obstaculizando su paso hacia el misterioso pueblo "abandonado". Zelda lo observó detenidamente, advirtió, que en el muro se encontraba tallado y pintado el mismo símbolo que su niñera poseía en sus atuendos, el de un ojo con una lágrima.-_Es el símbolo de los Sheikah_-pensó, por fin se había dado cuenta de dónde, posiblemente estaban.

-Así es, estamos en las puertas de los terrenos Sheikah- dijo la seria mujer, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-¿No que se habían extinguido?-pregunto una confundida Zelda.

-Todavía quedamos unos pocos-Dijo Impa acercándose hacia el muro, caminó un poco, levantó los brazos, cerró los ojos, y lo que parecía ser un extraño conjuro mágico provoco que el muro se dividiera en dos, y luego se separaran como dos grandes puertas, abriéndole paso a la mujer y la pequeña princesa.

Caminaron las dos entrando al misterioso lugar, Zelda seguía a su tutora tímidamente, caminaban por un pasillo de tierra, que bien podría ser la calle principal, esta se dirigía hacia una edificación que lucía como un templo, hacia los lados de la calle había un gran número de viviendas construidas con piedra, con un aspecto un tanto rústico, también pudo divisar a lo lejos un poco de vegetación, algunas plantaciones, y a su Este una estructura que pareciese ser un arena de combate. No alcanzaron a avanzar mucho, cuando al fin se dejaron ver los poco habitantes de aquel lugar, poco a poco fueron saliendo de sus casas, o de alguna otra parte donde estuviesen, eran entre quince y veinte personas las que se encontraban allí. Poseían la piel morena, con ojos rojo escarlata –_Como los de Impa_- decía Zelda en su mente, algunos tenían el cabellos gris o blanco, otros con tonalidades cercanas al rubio, todos tenían cuerpos bastante atléticos, hombres, mujeres y hasta los niños.

Impa se detuvo, le dio un pequeño aventón a Zelda para que caminara delante de ella, Zelda se paro tímida delante de los Sheikah, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, en ese momento, todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia a la princesa, claro, esta raza se dedicaba a proteger a la familia real, era el saludo que correspondía.

-Hermanos, como os habéis dado cuenta, he traído a la princesa Zelda con nosotros, es nuestro deber ocultarla de las fuerzas del mal, y para esto la convertiremos en una de nosotros, será entrenada duramente como un Sheikah, no quedaran rastros de la delicada princesa. Cuento con ustedes – Dijo Impa con un dejo de líder en sus palabras. La tribu la escucho atenta y asintió con la cabeza. Después de esto se agachó tomo los hombros de Zelda y la miro con seguridad- Pequeña, esta será la forma de que nadie sospeche de tu existencia, desde mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento, tus ropajes serán quemados, nunca más serás llamada por tu nombre real, desde ahora te pasaras a llamar Sheik-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para hacer sentir protegida a la princesa.

-Gracias Impa, no importa lo duro que sea, lo enfrentaré.-respondió la pequeña, pero decidida Zelda. Entonces se dirigieron hacia una de las viviendas, a descansar del largo viaje, mañana comenzaría el arduo entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que la princesa y su tutora habían llegado a la tribu Sheikah.<p>

Quien antes se habría llamado Zelda, efectivamente ya no tenía nada de princesa. Su cabello había sido cortado y sus delicadas ropas de monarca habían sido cambiadas por unas vestimentas con colores azules, grises, vendajes, telas ásperas y algunas bastante harapientas. En estos momentos la transformada niña era parte de un escenario lamentable de ver. Se encontraba al centro de un "ring", al que le llegaba directamente la luz del sol, no había techo. Estaba tirada en el suelo, demacrada, se podían ver moretones y yagas en todo su cuerpo, estaba respirando agitadamente, y salía sangre de su boca.

-¿Qué acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Tan débil eres Sheik?- Dijo un chico con un tono burlesco, era su contrincante, tenia aproximadamente la misma edad de ella.-No porque seas niña voy a disminuir mis fuerzas contigo-.

Alrededor del área de combate se encontraba como público la tribu completa, todos los Sheikah miraban expectantes ante la próxima reacción de la niña, entre ellos su tutora, Impa, la miraba fríamente de brazos cruzados.

Débilmente, la pequeña dirigió la mirada hacia su niñera y mentora, tratando de encontrar un poco de fuerzas para seguir en la pelea. Al verla, ella se encontraba mirándola seriamente con el ceño fruncido.-_Debo soportarlo, debo enfrentarlo_- se dijo la ex princesa a sí misma, entonces comenzó a levantarse de a poco, pero un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, por parte de su contrincante, evitó que esto pasara.

La pequeña se arrodillo en el suelo, escupía sangre, y se dio cuenta que era demasiado, lágrimas comenzaron a caer, habían estado todo este tiempo guardadas dentro, no pudo evitar que sus emociones salieran a la luz. Su llanto comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, se sobaba la cara con el antebrazo, después de todo, era simplemente una niña.

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy- Dijo Impa con lástima, sabía que ella debía enfrentarlo, pero también entendía lo duro que era para la pequeña. Subió al ring y tomo a la niña herida y llorando entre sus brazos, se la llevo a la casa donde ahora vivían y la recostó en su cama. Por su parte los demás Sheikah siguieron con el entrenamiento de los más jóvenes.

Al pasar unas horas despertó la niña, después de haber descansado de la pelea, todo su cuerpo le dolía, nunca había sentido un dolor físico más terrible como aquel. Impa le traía unas pociones para tratar de aliviarla un poco.

-Impa, conviérteme completamente en Sheik,¡ por favor!- articuló hacia su mentora.-No puedo más, no sólo el entrenamiento, día a día, las pesadillas, los miedos me atormentan, ¡es demasiado duro para mí!. Por favor, duerme mi conciencia en Sheik.-le suplicó.

-Está bien, creo que es lo mejor, así, definitivamente dejarás de ser Zelda por largos años, podrás enfrentarlo como un Sheikah de verdad-dijo Impa, posando una mano sobre la frente de la chica, ambas cerraron los ojos, y poco a poco comenzó la transformación, la piel de la pequeña se oscureció completamente, y al abrir los ojos estos ya no eran azules, si no que totalmente rojos. La, ahora Sheikah, miró a Impa desconcertada, fue como el nacimiento de una nueva entidad.

-Eres Sheik, deberás enfrentar tiempos difíciles, en el futuro tu misión será guiar al heroé del tiempo y enseñarle las canciones que le permitirán transportarse.- Dijo Impa con palabras seguras, pero por dentro sentía una gran pena, porque su pequeña Zelda, casí había desaparecido.

-Entendido, maestra.- dijo **Sheik**.

* * *

><p><span>Nota:<span>

En la escena de la pelea, y lo de los Sheikah, me inspiré en el fanfic "**Sheik**" de **la generala** (perdón si se ve muy plagio, lo del título "el nacimiento de Sheik"-"El nacimiento de un Sheikah":( )** .**

Se que esta súper mal escrito! D:, me costó mucho redactarlo u_u. No sabia que título ponerle!, creo que le pondré este temporalmente, esque me parece super poco original "destras de la leyenda", deben haber mil que se llamen igual xDDD. Una aclaración, en esta historia, Sheik no recordará que es Zelda :B.  
><strong>Por favor publiquen reviews!.<strong> Como es mi primer fanfic, espero que me critiquen, para saber como mejorar, y aprender :), y espero que le haya gustado a alguien que sea ._.


	2. El primer encuentro

_**Capítulo 2: "El primer encuentro".**_

-¡Princesa ha venido el jovencito a verla!- Una voz femenina, pero algo gastada la hizo dejar de golpe, casi lanzando lejos, los libros que se encontraba leyendo, aquellas palabras la llenaban de una felicidad incontenible. Rápidamente se puso los zapatos que se había quitado hace algún rato para leer más relajada, se acomodó un poco la ropa y salió corriendo de la amplia e iluminada habitación, atravesando un largo, ancho, y muy alto pasillo, este estaba tapizado con una alfombra roja, también en sus paredes se apreciaban hermosas decoraciones, finos diseños de la cresta Hylian, y una que otra reliquia extranjera colgada por ahí, claro, que la niña ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo a esto, tan sólo corría.

-¡Cuidado princesa! No corra tan rápido que se puede tropezar!-Le llamó la atención una que otra persona de la servidumbre, con los que se topaba de vez en cuando, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo- ¡Esas no son actitudes de una jovencita como usted!- poco le importaba lo que le decían, quería llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar donde la esperaba su amigo, sabía que mientras más tarde llegara, menos tiempo iba a poder estar junto a él, y no planeaba que fuera así, quería escuchar sobre sus viajes, sus aventuras y dificultades, preguntarle hasta por el más mínimo detalle, ya que si no lo hacía el pequeño simplemente no le contaba. Finalmente llegaba al jardín, donde la esperaba, se detuvo un breve momento para recuperarse de la carrera, y limpiar con el antebrazo una gota de sudor que escurria por su frente, tomó un poco de aire y caminó con una fingida tranquilidad hacia donde el chico se encontraba.

El pequeño niño rubio de ropas verdes se hallaba al otro lado del jardín Real, hace algunos instantes estaba conversando con Impa, su niñera y tutora, por lo que la mujer todavía se encontraba merodeando por allí, observándolos tan seria como siempre. Mientras la princesa y su amigo se acercaban podía notar que él le mostraba una tímida e inocente sonrisa, lo que causó que se sonrojara un poco, y le respondiera de la misma manera.

-Supongo que esta vez no tuviste que pasar a escondidas de todos esos guardias- Le dijo al verlo por fin de cerca.

-No,¡Jejé!- Los dos rieron un buen rato, pero, luego cambiaría el escenario drásticamente.

La voz del pequeño se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, hasta que finalmente se apagaron todos los sonidos, el canto de las aves, el soplar del viento, el murmullo de la gente en el interior del castillo, la niña no entendía que estaba ocurriéndole. El cielo se tornó completamente negro, y una extraña lluvia del mismo color comenzó a cubrir todo de sombras, vio como su niñera se desvanecía entre la oscuridad, en un segundo ya no había nada más que penumbras, sólo quedaban los dos niños. El temor la invadía, estaba paralizada, su querido amigo, quien se encontraba frente a ella, tenía una mirada totalmente apagada, parecía no reaccionar ante lo que sucedía. Entre las sombras pudo ver como un hombre de ojos malvados y amarillentos se acercaba, aquella persona era el peor de sus temores, notaba como quería hacerles daño. Estaba desesperada, quería tomar de la mano su acompañante y huir, pero no podía moverse. Con horror veía como el _Señor Oscuro_ tomaba al chico del cuello con sus manos y lo estrangulaba sin piedad dejándolo caer brutalmente al piso, y ella no podía hacer nada, luego, el suelo comenzó a trisarse hasta que se quebró como si fuera de vidrio y comenzaron a caer los dos, mientras el hombre los miraba con odio desde arriba. La princesa sólo pensaba _"¿Vamos a mori_r?".

* * *

><p>Con un gemido y un sobresalto se despertó Sheik, la joven Sheikah, a punto de caerse de su camastro.<p>

-¿Un sueño?, pero otra vez no recuerdo...- Posó las manos sobre su cara, para darse cuenta que la tenia llena de lágrimas y un poco de sangre salía de sus labios, lentamente se incorporó, su cuerpo temblaba, asique se afirmó de un mueble que se encontraba cerca- De nuevo mordí mis labios, de nuevo ese miedo incontrolable. Lo único que siempre recuerdo de esto, son imágenes borrosas y que primero siento una rara alegría y después mucho temor-. Tomó su Lira que se encontraba sobre el mueble, su querido instrumento que le había regalado Impa, el cual desempeñaría un importante papel en el futuro, con delicadeza empezaba a tocar una hermosa melodía, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de esta, aliviaba su alma y además hace algún tiempo que era su única compañía.

Habían transcurrido siete años, siete largos años de entrenamiento para Sheik. La joven poseía un descuidado cabello rubio, tenía un cuerpo atlético, de aspecto andrógino, algo quizás típico entre las muchachas de su raza. Sus ropajes eran los característicos de su tribu, con colores azules, grises, vendajes, todo muy ceñido al cuerpo los cual dejaba ver su musculatura. Ya hace tiempo que su maestra, Impa, desapareció en Kakariko, pero ya le había enseñado todo lo necesario. Sheik dio una mirada por última vez a lo que algún día llamó su "hogar", trataba de hacer memoria de algún momento de niña en que no entrenaba, cuando descansaba, aprendía a tocar canciones en la lira, o Impa le contaba una que otra historia interesante, en esos tiempos el lugar era muy acogedor, era una casita pequeña pero por dentro estaba limpia, ordenada, llena de objetos y artesanía Sheikah, ahora estaba desastrosa, llena de polvo, casi no pasaba tiempo en ella, no tenía muchos motivos para quedarse, la aldea se encontraba totalmente desierta.

Rápidamente se dirigía a las tierras de Hyrule, daba grandes saltos y evitaba todo obstáculo. Lo que a unos le tomaba días de viaje a caballo, ella lo podía recorrer en tan sólo unas pocas horas. Cuando al fin llegó a las puertas del gran castillo, sintió nostalgia, cada vez que pasaba cerca de ahí, algo la estremecía en lo más profundo de su ser, como si alguna vez, este hubiese sido un lugar muy importante para ella, ahora sólo yacían ruinas. Caminando entre tinieblas llego al fin al templo del tiempo, estando frente a la puerta, lo observó todo detenidamente, venía una nueva etapa en su vida.

-_Para esto es lo que he sido convocada…-_se dijo, apretó sus manos y entró al lugar.

Avanzaba lentamente, se dedicaba a observar los altos muros, le parecía un sitio algo fascinante, la atmósfera que ahí se sentía era completamente ajena al exterior, experimentaba una especie de paz en su interior. En eso algo la hizo salir de aquel "transe", vio el pedestal donde, se supone debía estar la espada maestra y junto a este, el joven héroe de espaldas, ahora debía de intervenir, debía orientarlo. Caminó sigilosamente entre las sombras, se paró en aquel lugar, antes de que el héroe saliera de esa sección del templo. No alcanzó a decir una palabra, cuando Link, el joven héroe, se percató de que alguien más se encontraba junto a él. Aquel chico sitió una especie de punzada en la nuca, que luego como le recorría los hombros y le bajaba por la espalda, era la mirada de Sheik que caía sobre él, sin saber cómo reaccionar, desenvainó su espada y sacó su escudo, ante tal misteriosa presencia.

-Te he estado esperando, héroe del tiempo- Dijo Sheik, pero luego se encontró frente a los penetrantes ojos azules, que la sacudieron por dentro, la mirada del chico inspeccionaba cautelosamente cada detalle de su cuerpo, lo cual se sentía como una ola de calor que la recorría quemando todo a su paso, bajando desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, para luego entrar por los poros de su piel hasta llegar a lo más profundo y albergar una extraña sensación en el estómago, que jamás había sentido antes_"¿Qué es esto?¿Miedo?¿Admiración?.No es nada parecido…"._Tragó saliva para zafarse de un nudo que estorbaba en su garganta y procuró seguir con sus importantes palabras-… Soy Sheik, sobreviviente de los Sheikahs… (**N/A**: dice lo mismo que en el juego, lo de los templos, de los sabios, etc.)-.

A Link por su parte, algo no le permitía concentrarse completamente en las palabras de aquella persona, sus ojos. Tras haberla observado completamente, estos habían llamado su atención, por lo que se detuvo a contemplarlos, además de que era lo único que se podía apreciar de su rostro, era curioso, pero le parecían vagamente familiar. Habían estado manteniendo contacto visual durante la mayor parte del tiempo en que le hablaba, pero, Link notó que Sheik, trataba de evadir su mirada disimuladamente, en varias ocasiones.

-... ¿Lo has comprendido?-Le preguntó, para dar por finalizado aquel discurso.

-Sí…-Dijo Link mientras daba unos pasos acercándose a Sheik , quería apreciar esos ojos más de cerca. La Sheikah al encontrarse "cara a cara" con el joven, retrocedió y quitó fugazmente la suya, tenerlo tan cerca, le producían un millón de sensaciones desconocidas, que por ahora prefería evitar. Ignorando aquella reacción, el joven héroe tomó suavemente con sus dedos el mentón de Sheik, haciendo que rotara un poco la cabeza para que sus miradas se enfrentaran una vez más.

-Yo te conozco, estoy seguro de que alguna vez he visto esos ojos-.

-Imposible- Retiró el brazo de Link, alejándose nuevamente- No pierdas el tiempo buscando respuestas para eso, y ve a cumplir con tu destino-.

Link sólo le dio una última mirada con el ceño fruncido, mostrando un dejo de cólera y luego se marchó corriendo del templo del tiempo.

-¿Qué fue eso?, de verdad no entiendo qué me pasa- Se dijo Sheik para sí misma, realmente se sentía confundida, ese chico le había causado algo, con sólo una mirada, le había tomado todos los pensamientos, todas las ideas, y se las había revuelto, había dejado todo un desorden de emociones en su interior, se sorprendía de que finalmente le pudo hablar con elocuencia. De un momento otro, dentro de ella algo había cambiado, o quizás algo había _**renacido.**_

* * *

><p>-¡Hey! Link, te estás pasando, la entrada a Kakariko está por acá- Habló el pequeño ser luminoso, Navi, la hadita que acompañaba a Link en su aventura.- Desde que salimos del templo del tiempo que andas muy distraído, aunque de seguro, haber envejecido 7 años en segundos, y tener que enfrentar todo esto como un "adulto" te debe mantener la mente bien ocupada, ¿no?-.<p>

-Hmmm... Lo siento- Link se detuvo, miró al cielo, suspiró, y siguió caminando, esta vez por la trayectoria correcta.

-Ya, espabila, debemos seguir con esto, ¡Eres el héroe del tiempo! Eres el elegido, eres capaz de lograr salvar a Hyrule, ¡Imagínate que antes ni siquiera contabas con una hada como yo!...- Navi hablaba y hablaba, de la gran misión que tenían encima, de lo que habían logrado juntos, del árbol Deku, pero todo a Link le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra, estaba en otro lado-...¡Y ese tal Sheik era tan extraño!, ni siquiera podria decir si era un chico o una chica...-. Tan sólo cone scuchar la palabra "Sheik", causó que Link se pusiera más extraño todavía.

-Zelda...-Dijo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, interrumpiendo a su parlanchina compañera- ¡Sheik debe saber algo de ella!, necesito saber dónde está y cómo esta- Esta parecía ser la gran duda que acompañaba a Link desde el principio. Para él habían pasado siete años en un momento, ¿pero como los habrá vivido la princesa?, sí la última vez que la vio estaba escapando junto a Impa.

- ¡Entonces estabas pensando en ella!, yo firmemente creo que debe estar segura en alguna parte-Dijo Navi.

-Pues no estaré en paz hasta que lo compruebe con mis propios ojos- Link estaba decidido, debía verla, aunque sea por unos segundos, si no, la incertidumbre lo acompañaría en toda su aventura.

* * *

><p>-Ya he hecho lo que me pediste. En unas pocas horas se estará dirigiendo al templo del bosque, para encontrarse con tu fantasma- Sheik se dirigía a un hombre oscuro, estaba en el ahora "castillo de Ganon", si, Ganondorf era el maligno ser que ahora reinaba, quien se había dedicado a esparcir el temor en toda latierra de Hyrule desde el primer día que tomo el poder, no dudaba en asesinar a quienes se le opusieran, por lo mismo tenía bastantes seguidores, pero la verdad era incierto si estos lo hacían por que realmente lo querían como rey, o temían volverse otra de sus víctimas. Sheik le servía, o por lo menos disimulaba hacerlo.<p>

-¡Muy bien chiquillo!. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo útil que comienzas a serme, no por nada eres un Sheikah, no como esos insignificantes hylianos- tomó del cabello a un hombre que se encontraba reverenciandolo enesos momentos, este temblaba del temor que sentía, Ganondorf lo miro con desprecio y maldad, para luego lanzarlo lejos, calló de un golpe seco al suelo, se paró tambaleando y salió corriendo de la sala- Insectos inútiles, fue tan fácil deshacerme de ellos- Agregó sonriendo.

A Sheik le hervía la sangre al ver esto, lo odiaba profundamente, como deseaba darle una paliza ahí mismo, gritarle unos cuantos insultos, hacerlo trizas, tal como él lo había hecho con su gente y con todo Hyrule, pero no, debía mantenerse serena, no debía hacer nada que hiciera dudar a Ganondorf de que ella le era otro más de sus fieles sirvientes, él creía que la Sheikah comía de su mano. No podía desperdiciar todo el tiempo que había invertido haciendo lo que le mandaba, llevándola a cometer actos atroces en contra de sus principios. Todo esto para ganarse su confianza, tenerla en uno de los cargos más altos, y así saber todo lo que ese maldito se llevaba entre manos, nunca se daría cuenta de que lo que en realidad hacía era ayudar al héroe del tiempo y debía mantener este secreto hasta el final.

-Debes seguirlo- Dijo Ganondorf, haciéndola volver en sí y dejar esos pensamientos por un momento.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió, creyendo escuchar mal.

-Síguelo día y noche, cada paso que de, cada movimiento que haga, deberás mantenerme informado de todo, y supongo que sabes que ocurrirá si me escondes algo- nuevamente habló con esa malévola sonrisa.

-Sí, mi Señor Ganondorf- hizo una leve reverencia y también rio silenciosamente, pero de sus propias palabras, llamarlo de esa forma le parecía ridículo. Dio media vuelta, se alejo caminando un poco, para después desaparecer como por arte de magia de aquel lúgubre sitio.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Me demoré mucho en subirlo! xD, me pasaron un montón de cosas, pero lo principal era que no me inspiraba, llegué a pensar "Uy parece que nunca más escribiré el fanfic ._.", además me vicie con una serie de anime y el manga, entonces nunca me preocupaba de escribir y tumblr no ayuda :B.<p>

Me costó mucho escribir el principio, tenía la otra parte como lista, pero no sabía como iniciar el cápitulo, hasta que ayer iba en la micro y me "inspiré" y llegue a mi casa directo a escribirlo. Y como siempre, soy poco creativa con los títulos, cuando se me ocurra alguno mejor lo cambiaré. Espero que les guste :D.

**Aclaraciones**: Sí, Ganondorf y parece que Link también, creen que Sheik es un chico xD. En lo de que Sheik se une a Ganondorf, lo saque del manga.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN, si les gusto, o es malo, o tengo faltas de ortografía, o no entendieron algo. GRACIAS POR LEER!.**


End file.
